


[Gift Art] Red red red, why am I not dead?

by Rovent



Category: Carrion (Phobia Game Studio Video Game)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, slight blood splatters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovent/pseuds/Rovent
Summary: Fanart for Red red red, why am I not dead? by rapono
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	[Gift Art] Red red red, why am I not dead?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rapono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red red red, why am I not dead?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293919) by [rapono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono). 



> I love eldritch abominations. I love nervous twinks. Rapono's fic has both, so it was inevitable ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  



End file.
